This invention relates a system for use in collecting and safely storing coins in a coin operated facility.
In coin operated facilities, particularly outdoor coin operated car washing systems, problems occur with vandals who continually break open conventional coin receiving boxes or else severely damage the boxes or coin operated mechanisms in an attempt to illegally obtain the coins deposited therein. This not only results in a loss in profits but requires continual replacement of the equipment which eventually may cause financial disaster unless a watchman is hired 24 hours a day or else a person is employed to continuously travel from facility to facility to collect the coins shortly after they are deposited. This, of course, is also expensive and can substantially reduce the profits.